Vehicles having multiple propulsion systems are characterized by two or more independently operable sources of tractive torque. Most typically, one propulsion system is associated with driving a front set of tires with a first electric machine and another propulsion system is associated with driving a back set of tires with a second electric machine. However, systems are known having electric machines associated with each of the tires of a vehicle. Vehicle dynamics control has been an area of substantial focus in such multiple propulsion system vehicles. Efficiency improvements in such vehicles have mostly come from improved electric machine designs, power electronics improvements (including improved power controls), power sources and power distribution control in systems having multiple power sources.